guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem/Archive11
__NOEDITSECTION__ E-Mail Check E-Mail, please. --75.126.48.146 11:12, 5 February 2007 (CST) :Checking... -- (talk) 13:39, 5 February 2007 (CST) Editing Images Hi, I noticed you uploaded some images lately. I was wondering if you could help me. Take f.i. Image:Titan_Source_Charr_boss_locations.jpg image where you see the possible spawn locations of those bosses on 1 image. How do you create / manipulate an image to make it look like that ? I noticed most of those images are Photoshopped, which I don't have. I do have Photostudio - have been trying to figure it out by myself but I'm getting nowhere :p. --Erszebet 10:01, 6 February 2007 (CST) :I take the screenshot from the area from the 'M' map when I'm not in the area and I don't have any quests active which would cause the area name to be green or a green star to be visible. Then I crop the wanted part and add the green markers which I photoshopped out of a screenshot (It's the marker showing where the player is, with a transparent background) If you want, I can upload the marker for you to use. -- (talk) 12:45, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::Ah yes, that'd be great - thanks :) --Erszebet 16:42, 6 February 2007 (CST) :::Not sure what file format you wanted it in, but here are the .psd, .jpg and .png versions. -- (talk) 17:07, 6 February 2007 (CST) :::Btw, the psd version includes a layer colored pink which I used on the charr boss map. -- (talk) 17:09, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::::Thanks again, works like a charm ^-^ --Erszebet 16:01, 7 February 2007 (CST) In The Groove... ...or something like that. It says you are top 8. I take it that it is similar to DDR? I like DDR :P. I can play on Heavy which is second hardest difficulty. Eloc jcg 00:38, 9 February 2007 (CST) :Yes, it's the same game idea but from a different company. DDR is by Konami, ITG by Roxor. Because Konami has the patents and ITG is a far better game, they sued Roxor and now they own ITG too, sadly for us players, because Konami is going to ruin ITG instead of continuing selling it. :Enough with the bitter talk and on to my personal playing. In DDR the hardest songs have the difficulty 10, but ITG goes up to 13. I can pass 2 of the 3 level 13 songs on our machine and I'm close to passing the last one. Only 2 players in Finland have passed it and one or two besides me has come really close. My accuracy isn't too good yet so that's why I'm only top 8. :Hmm. If you want to ask anything, feel free to. It might be better that I don't write a full history of my machine dance hobby or anything unless somone is interested. :D -- (talk) 05:41, 9 February 2007 (CST) WoW Night elves and Blood elves are gay! Do not choose them, choose a Troll or a Gnome, much better --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 10:38, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Your posts have never made sense to me. You seem to make random comments on random talk pages with random conent. (No offense meant) Again, I'm just lost with this comment. I don't play WoW and I'm definitely not going to start it, so what do you mean? -- (talk) 10:53, 12 February 2007 (CST) pic This user actually likes WoW and it's tempting elves a little. Remember... On your userpage --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:08, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Ah, I get it. :D It is a parody of another box which had "This user shuns WoW and its tempting elves". And I actually like the elves. Who wouldn't. ;P -- (talk) 11:28, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::Of course, who wouldn't like the elves? Elves are awesome! For example, I shun WoW, but I love the elves. I think I need a userbox that's just in-between the normal and your parody version... (to be fair, I love all elves in general... I've got two M:tG elf decks as well...) [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}]] 21:11, 12 February 2007 (CST) :::Would you rather be an Elf or a Jedi? I don't know if I'm in the minority, but I would rather be an Elf. Or is the word Elve? I don't know. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 14:34, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::::Elf or a Jedi... Hmm... I'm a major fan of Star Wars (woops, still missing a user box for that) so I'll go for the jedi. -- (talk) 15:52, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::::Easy. Elven Jedi (Elf is a species, and Jedi is a status, so mix-and-match!). [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}]] 18:45, 13 February 2007 (CST) (P.S.: I don't even know why I'm in this discussion... I really should have removed your userpage from my watchlist a while ago, Gem. Hehe...) Thought you might like theese :D Have fun--Sneakysmith12 17:18, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Thank you very much, but my favourite characters are Han Solo and Boba Fett, so I'll base my box on one of them, and I prefer to create the box myself. :D -- (talk) 17:37, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::Hehe then I would go here for the picture. It is a bunch of AIM icons that deal with starwars. --68.102.128.17 18:00, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::Thank you very much too. I am going to crop the image from something myself though. It needs to be the perfect one! -- (talk) 18:05, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::Hmm... Something in the lines of "This user likes to Solo Boss Farm" comes to mind from melting these two characters and GW together ^^; I don't like the movies, but like the SW universe and the better games. Just recently acquired KotOR II so I still have some fresh ideas ^^; — Poki#3 , 05:13, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::: --Dirigible 18:56, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Nicely done :P --68.102.128.17 22:25, 13 February 2007 (CST) Wrong Hey what did you do wrong? --Xasxas256 20:40, 13 February 2007 (CST) :2 wikis, one with the normal amount of stuff, the other with a million active policy discussions. Guess... :Well, I've been really little on the computer the past two days for this reason and will continue to do so for atleast this week. (Was a very nice valentines day btw :) <3 ) -- (talk) 13:35, 14 February 2007 (CST) :And I '''really appreciate it that someone cares for me (us). It makes my heart feel warm. -- (talk) 13:35, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::If that warm feeling in your heart continues, I recommend seeing a doctor. ;-) --Zampani 22:18, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::Heh the only valentine I got was from a supplier! :| It's ok I've seen someone about it...I don't think I've got Fyren to crack a smile yet, I'll keep working at it! --Xasxas256 05:35, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::You can't make Fyren smile. The best that you can hope for is that he'll raise an eyebrow. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 09:31, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::I'm sure it's not impossible to make him smile, eh? Maybe you're all just going about it the wrong way. Has anyone tried flattery? [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 09:56, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::::No sir, here at GuildWiki we do not have a sense of humor that we are aware of. (Men in Black reference) — Gares 10:24, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Just to say that you have a really cool user page! --Benoit flageol 20:38, 15 February 2007 (CST) "Wings" Just wondering if you would sign my talk page, even maybe make me user page or talk page look a little better. Thanks for allowing me to use ya space. : [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 03:29, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::That is a great idea indeed, but would not suit anyone who has so many page view as I do. ;) I'll think about signin it later on. -- (talk) 17:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) see User Wings That Heal Talk Page for reply on your comment, posted on my page. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] You there?, Still wondering if your signing my user page? :''ps also changed my sig to fit the rules. :::-- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 05:41, 28 February 2007 (CST) ty, you have to thank [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] for creating the sig, did real nice job of it 2. ''can't stop using it, must sign everything -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 05:45, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::::Continue the discussion on the page where it was started, don't split it on two talk pages. I have your talk page watched so you can answer there and I'll notice. -- (talk) 05:55, 28 February 2007 (CST) :What do you get out of joining the nogem campaign?, would it be possible to start a no image:wingsthatheal-icon.jpg campaign or something like that. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 06:35, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::You don't get anything from it and you can start whatever campaigns you wish. My campaign isn't a very wise thing actually and some users don't quite like it, which I understand. It started as a small inside joke, which then got out of hands. -- (talk) 06:40, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::LOL, what do i have to do to join it, or go aganist it? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 06:41, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::::Just go to the campaign page and put your name there. Remember to keep alphabetical order. ;) -- (talk) 06:43, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::Whats this nogem userbox thingy, you don't need that? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 06:44, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::::Do you favour people that vote either way? ::::.......................................... :::::Yes, you need the box. And no, I don't favor or unfavor according to this. :D I very much like Karlos for example. -- (talk) 09:12, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Ok. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"'']] 15:57, 28 February 2007 (CST) My absence Someone might have been wondering why my contributions have been close to zero recently. I caught fever on Friday and haven't been on computer since that. I'm still staying home in bed atleast for tomorrow, but I hope I can be online. -- (talk) 17:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Get better soon. :) Try chicken soup, or whatever the Finnish equivalent is. --Rainith 21:23, 26 February 2007 (CST)